


The boy and the plane

by TheStoriesTeller



Category: My own Universe - Fandom, None - Fandom, thx - Fandom
Genre: Humans, M/M, Monsters, Multi, Original Characters - Freeform, Other, Story, cryptid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStoriesTeller/pseuds/TheStoriesTeller
Summary: Follow the story of my boy Asher, an original character of mine that deserves his own story written <3
Relationships: Brian Rossi/Asher, Faca/Asher, Nathan Anderson/Jasper Sánchez
Kudos: 1





	The boy and the plane

Characters in the story. All the info about them can be found in the links. <3

Asher:  
-Main character.  
-Human.  
-Info: https://toyhou.se/6449608.-asher-

Brian Rossi:  
-Side character.  
-Human.  
-Asher's friend.  
-Info: https://toyhou.se/5834387.-brian-rossi

Jasper Sánchez:  
-Side character.  
-Human.  
-Asher's father.  
-Info: https://toyhou.se/7726573.-jasper-s-nchez-

Nathan Anderson:  
-Side character.  
-Human.  
-Jasper's love interest and Asher's acquaintance.  
-Info: https://toyhou.se/5577408.-nathan-

Faca:  
-Side character.  
-Monster/Cryptid.  
-Asher's friend/pet(?).  
-Info: https://toyhou.se/6447828.-faca-


End file.
